M'aideras tu ?
by Meren
Summary: [YAOI] SasuNaru Quand tout le monde apprend que Naruto est gay, les adultes voient la un nouveau prétexte pour le fuir, heureusement, Sasuke est la pour l'aider.


**Disclamer :** Les persos n'sont pas à moi et ils ne le seront jamais. Même pas Gaara… ? non…? Bon ben non, aucun d'entre eux TT

**Couple :** SasuNaru

**Note :** C'est du yaoi, les persos ont 17 ans va-t-on dire. Et il n'y à pas de lemon et puis c'est tout :3

Bonne lecture .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto était allongé sur son lit, en train de ressasser les derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits. Et dieu sait qu'il s'en serait bien passé. Mais vraiment.

A cause d'un mot qu'il avait dit, tout le village le fuyait comme la peste, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Oh bien sur, s'il n'avait pas été Kyuubi ils n'auraient pas réagis de la sorte, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Mais un prétexte douloureux.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas dévoilé que la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout n'était autre que son coéquipier, Sasuke Uchiha.

Il soupira, il était las de devoir tout supporter seul. Encore une fois, les éléments d'il y a une semaine lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Début flash-back-

Hinata cherchait Naruto, on lui avait dit au restaurant de ramen qu'il s'était dirigé vers la prairie à l'ouest de Konoha (je n'sais pas s'il y a une prairie la bas, mais pour le bien de l'histoire, placée en une, où vous voulez, mais vers l'ouest.). Elle était bien décidée à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Le blond était quant à lui allongé dans l'herbe, pensant aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers un certain brun à la peau pale, j'ai nommé Sasuke.

Il cherchait un moyen de connaître les sentiments de son ami. Il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue quoi que ce soit sans être sur que c'était réciproque. Trop peur de se faire jeter, trop peur de le perdre à jamais…

Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Il lui semblait déjà invraisemblable que Sasuke éprouve de l'amour pour quelqu'un, alors pour lui… Il fut stoppé dans sa réflexion en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher.

Bonjour Hinata !

Bon…bonjour Naruto…

La Hyuuga prit un grand bol d'air puis s'assit à côté de lui, prête à tt lui déballer.

Je…tu sais en fait…ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire que…en fait…je…je t'aime.

La jeune fille avait détourné le regard en prononçant les derniers mots, ne pouvant soutenir celui de Naruto. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait, ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser. Comment faire ? Il devait lui dire la vérité, il n'avait pas le choix.

Hinata…je suis désolé mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, pensant que depuis le temps il avait laisse tomber l'idée de sortir avec Sakura, il fallait croire que non.

Ah je pensais que…Sakura ne t'intéressait plus…

C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas elle que j'aime…

Ah…Alors celle que tu aimes à de la chance…

Elle rougit, elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir qui était l'élue du cœur de Naruto.

En fait euh…comment dire…

Naruto hésitait à lui en parler, mais après tout elle avait eu le courage de se déclarer (chose que lui n'oserait jamais faire) alors pourquoi pas au moins lui dire ça, Hinata comprendrait.

Ce n'est pas d'une fille dont je suis amoureux, c'est d'un garçon.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux et rougi de plus belle.

Oh ! je ne savais pas que tu étais…gay…

Oui et non, je n'aime que lui, les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

Ah bon…je comprend…je suis désolée !

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle s'excusait qu'elle était déjà partie. Il souffla un dernier « désolé Hinata, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi… » Puis il repris sa sieste.

Hinata courrait dans Konoha, retenant ses larmes. Elle avait espérée qu'il pourrait au moins lui donner une chance, qu'il tomberai amoureux d'elle par la suite et…et, et elle s'était totalement trompée. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, au moins il avait été honnête avec elle, mais ça faisait mal…

Elle se cogna soudain à une personne dont elle reconnue la voix : Sakura.

Hinata, tu pourrais faire attention…Hinata ?

La Hyuuga se jeta dans les bras de son amie et se mit à pleurer doucement, soulageant ainsi sa peine d'avoir été rejetée.

Hinata, raconte moi tout.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain sur le pont de rendez vous des missions de l'équipe sept, Sasuke et Sakura attendaient la venue du blond impatiemment.

Sasuke parce qu'il n'aimait pas rester seul avec la fille aux cheveux roses, et puis il aimait bien Naruto pour d'autres raisons encore, qu'il n'aurait avouées pour rien au monde. La fierté des Uchiha était en jeux ! Voir sourire le blond, être à ses côtés, sa gaieté…était autant de choses qui faisaient qu'il se sentait vivant, et qu'est ce que c'était agréable !

Sakura, elle, avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, que personne ne remarqua. Hinata lui avait tout dit et elle avait bien entendu raconté à toutes les personnes de son entourage l'histoire : Uzumaki Naruto était gay.

En somme cela n'avait rien de palpitant, seulement voilà, Sakura étant ce qu'elle était, elle trouvait cela très amusant. (Désolé à ceux qui apprécient Sakura, mais comme c'est moi qui écris la fic et que je l'aime pas, j'en fais ce que je veux, na !)

Salut tout le monde !

'lut Naruto

Bonjour Na…ru…to !

Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune fille en se demandant si elle était devenue folle dans la nuit. Fière de son petit effet, elle ajouta, suffisamment fort pour que, si quelqu'un passait autour il ne le loupe pas :

Fais attention que Naruto ne te viole pas Sasuke, maintenant qu'il a avoué qu'il était gay, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer…

Le sourire du blond s'effaça en un instant, tandis que le Uchiha ouvrait de grands yeux. Alors comme ça le blond aimait les mecs…Il était content, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il était très content. Il tourna les yeux vers son coéquipier, qui avait baissé la tête. La remarque de Sakura l'avait blessé. Quelle andouille elle faisait de lui avoir dit ça.

Naruto releva la tête, après tout ce n'était que Sakura, il n'allait pas la laisser avoir le dessus sur lui, le réceptacle de Kyuubi et futur hokage.

Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? C'est mon problème si j'aime les mecs. Et puis d'ailleurs j'aime pas LES mecs j'aime UN mec. Nuance. Et puis faut dire aussi qu'en te côtoyant, c'est compréhensible de préférer les hommes…hé, hé, hé…

Sasuke sourit légèrement – très légèrement- en entendant la dernière remarque de Naruto. Par contre il se demandait bien de qui son ami était amoureux.

Pfff ! Seul un vrai mec sait reconnaître une belle et gentille fille, n'est ce pas Sasuke ?

Non je le préfère à toi, non il est bien plus gentil que t. c'est ce que le brun aurait voulu lui répondre, mais sa fierté et sa réputation de « monsieur parfait qui ouvre jamais la bouche » le lui en empêchaient.

T'es lourde Sakura.

Naruto sourit aux paroles de Sasuke puis éclata carrément de rire devant l'air consterné de la jeune fille.

Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ce matin…

Kakashi !

Allez hop les enfants, on part en mission illico ! Je vous expliquerai les détails en route.

Naruto et Sasuke étant un peu en retrait, le blond en profita pour mettre une chose au clair : maintenant que Sasuke savait qu'il aimait un garçon, il le dégoûtait à lui aussi ?

Au fait Sasuke…ne t'inquiètes pas hein…je ne vais pas te violer. Je veux dire c'est pas parce que…

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, il savait très bien où le blond voulait en venir, il avait peur d'être rejeté de nouveau.

Je sais. Que tu aimes les mecs ne change rien. Strictement rien.

Sasuke…Merci.

La phrase qu'il venait de lui dire lui avait enlevé un poids du cœur, il était si content que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout lui ait dit cela qu'il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

C'n'est pas une raison, baka.

Ahahah !

Sasuke était devenu tout rouge, il ne savait pas que les lèvres de Naruto étaient si douces !

La mission reprit son cours et se déroula sans encombres, Sakura embêtant Naruto, Sasuke les regardant se disputer…

C'est ainsi que tout commença, que ce qui avait l'air de bien se passer au début devint un véritable cauchemar…

En effet, de fil en aiguille, tout le village fut au courant du penchant de Naruto pour les garçons. Et cela évolua plus ou moins bien, des rumeurs s'ajoutant aux idées qui circulaient, comme quoi il dévorait ses victimes après les avoir violés…du gros n'importe quoi. Mais les adultes trouvaient là un prétexte pour détester le réceptacle de Kyuubi encore plus.

Les jeunes, qui n'étaient pas au courant pour le démon, s'en fichaient royalement. Que Naruto préfères les hommes, les grenouilles ou encore je ne sais trop quel autre chose leur passait vraiment au dessus de la tête.

- Fin du flash-back –

Voilà à quoi pensait Naruto, seul, allongé sur son lit en train de fixer le plafond. Il aurait tellement aimé que Sasuke soit la pour le réconforter… C'est en s'imaginant être dans ses bras qu'il glissa dans ceux de morphée. Le lendemain il partait en mission, il lui fallait être en forme, il espérait en plus qu'elle serait longue, pour se faire un peu oublier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux jours, la mission n'avait durée que deux jours. Ils étaient tous les trois fatigués et pressés de rentrer chez eux. Ils marchaient tous les trois en silence, Naruto au milieu des deux autres. Sakura avait arrêté son petit jeu qui consistait à essayer de deviner qui était la personne qu'aimait Naruto. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à lui soutirer qu'il était brun…

Quant à Sasuke, Naruto aurait juré que parfois il l'observait, le détaillait. Mais il pensait que c'était son imagination d'amoureux transi qui lui jouait des tours.

En cette heure tardive de la soirée, peu de personnes étaient dehors, ce qui laissait à Naruto le temps de profiter de ses derniers instants auprès de L'Uchiha.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ce qui allait arriver…

Ils croisèrent un couple, ni jeune, ni vieux, mais qui connaissait apparemment le secret de Kyuubi, car la femme tira son mari vers elle lorsqu'elle reconnu le blond.

Attention mon chéri, il est gay ce sale démon Kyu…

L'homme lui avait mis la main devant la bouche et ils accélérèrent le pas, lançants des regards douteux en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier s'était arrêté, tête basse, fixant le sol. Ses amis le regardaient. Sakura compris qu'elle avait fait une bêtise en racontant la nouvelle à tout le monde. Elle s'approcha pour s'excuser.

Je suis désolée Naruto, je ne pensais pas que les villageois allaient le prendre comme ça, surtout pour si peu et…

Naruto lui en voulait beaucoup, mais après tout la jeune fille ne savait pas pour Kyuubi, elle ne pouvait pas deviner, puis de toute façon ils l'avaient toujours détesté. Il décida de prendre sur lui et de ne rien montrer. Il leva la tête et avec un grand sourire forcé – très forcé même – lui coupa la parole.

C'est rien Sakura, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les adultes avaient l'esprit si fermé.

Sakura fut rassurée et lui sourit à son tour.

Sasuke observait la scène sans rien dire, le cœur serré. Il aurait bien envoyé ce couple rejoindre sa famille…Et puis il n'était pas dupe comme Sakura, il avait bien vu que Naruto se retenait de pleurer. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, vraiment mal. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'ils étaient bêtes ces gens, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Et cette femme au juste, qu'allait elle dire avant que son mari n'intervienne ? Il se fit la promesse de demander à Naruto un jour où il irait mieux.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où Sakura partait. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit puis partit de son côté, laissant les deux garçons tout seuls. L'ambiance devint pesante, le silence de Naruto n'était pas habituel et Sasuke était gêné. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose de réconfortant au blond…

De son côté, Naruto n'avait aucune envie de partir, il n'avait pas le moral à se retrouver seul ce soir. Il espérait que peut être Sasuke avait vu qu'il n'allait pas bien et…

Oh, stop de se faire des idées, Sasuke n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour un baka comme lui après tout. Il soupira avant de décider de partir.

Bon…j'y vais, à bientôt Sasuke.

Il fit un pas avant de sentir qu'on le tenait par la manche. Le brun le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, il rêvait la, non ? Sasuke s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui ? Même s'il avait envie de pleurer, en un sens il était content, le fait de savoir que celui qu'il aimait s'inquiétait pour lui faisait du bien, car ça signifiait qu'il tenait à lui. Au moins un peu.

Je…oui, merci Sasuke…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke une dernière fois avant de partir. Du moins, d'essayer.

Mince, si Sasuke le regardait comme ça encore un peu, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Pas dans le sens où il allait lui sauter dessus et le violer, non pas cette fois, mais dans le sens où il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer contre lui…

Un sourire, tendre, se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Naruto allait craquer, il lui avait dit que ça allait et là, de voir ce regard, ce sourire, rien que pour lui.

Il retenait ses larmes depuis trop longtemps et il craignait bien que leur contrôle ne lui échappe dans…et merde. Il sentit une première goutte couler le long de sa joue, il baissa la tête, d'autre commençaient à glisser à leur tour.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, Naruto pleurait, devant lui en plus. Son cœur lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, lui qui était si souriant habituellement, que devait il faire ? Il ne trouvait pas les mots, peut être que des gestes seraient mieux…

Il tira doucement sur la manche de Naruto, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, et l'attira contre lui, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds et une dans son dos pour le réconforter.

Le blond sanglotait doucement, la tête enfouie dans le cou du brun, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Doucement Naruto, ça va aller, t'es plus tout seul, même si tout le monde te déteste, je serai toujours la pour toi, je te le promet Naruto, je te laisserai jamais tomber, promis.

Les mots lui étaient venus naturellement, son cœur parlant pour lui, un sentiment étrange l'envahit, il était bien là, collé à son ami. Ou plutôt devait il dire amour ? Il était sur de ses sentiments maintenant, cette chaleur qu'il sentait lorsqu'il était près de lui et qui lui réchauffait le cœur, ces sourires qui le faisait fondre, ces cheveux si doux, qu'il avait toujours eu envie de toucher et cette peau qu'il voulait caresser…

Il savait maintenant pourquoi il attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Naruto le matin, pourquoi il était triste quand il devait rentrer chez lui le soir…

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte.

Naruto se serra un peu plus contre Sasuke, il venait de lui dire la plus belle phrase de toute sa vie. Il n'en revenait pas, sa voix douce, si calme, si rassurante, il avait cessé de pleurer mais ne voulait pas se détacher de ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Alors il osa, il osa demander à Sasuke, timidement, ce qu'il pensait ne pas avoir le courage de faire.

Dis Sasuke…Je…Je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir…juste cette nuit, je ne t'embêterai plus après, promis.

Sasuke frissonna, quand Naruto avait parlé il avait senti son souffle chaud dans son cou, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise à la question de Naruto, bien sur qu'il pouvait !

Bien sur que tu peux venir Naruto. On passe chez toi prendre tes affaires avant.

Merci Sasuke, merci du fond du cœur !

Pas de dobe ? Pas de baka ? Il accepte ? Il est malade ? En tous cas j'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis trop bien la, puis j'ai l'impression que tout mes problèmes se sont déjà envolés et puis…et puis c'est la première fois que je dors pas tout seul quand je suis à Konoha.

Naruto, si tu veux venir dormir chez moi, il faudrait peut être ma lâcher avant non ?

Naruto rougit, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était resté agrippé à Sasuke.

Pardon

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison du blond pour y prendre un pyjama et de quoi se changer le lendemain puis ils se rendirent vers la résidence de l'Uchiha.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ici tu as la cuisine, la les toilettes…

Sasuke faisait faire un rapide tour de la maison à Naruto, avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

J'ai qu'un lit, alors on dormira tous les deux dedans vu que je suppose que dormir sur le canapé, seul en bas te tente pas trop et…

Et puis pourquoi il se justifiait au juste ? Il était logique que Naruto dorme avec lui puisqu'il était venu la pour avoir un peu de réconfort.

Dormir dans le même lit que Sasuke…humm depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait de ça. Même s'il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien, c'était déjà tellement réjouissant, qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure. Mais pour le moment Naruto avait vraiment envie d'une douche bien chaude

Je peux aller prendre une douche ?

Ah oui je vais te montrer la salle de bain, viens.

Sasuke le dirigea vers une pièce faites de carrelage blanc ou se trouvait une petite douche. Il lui indiqua l'emplacement des serviettes avant de le laisser seul pour aller préparer le repas.

Quand Naruto arriva dans la cuisine, il ne portait qu'un jean large pris dans les affaires de Sasuke et une serviette qu'il frottait énergiquement dans ses cheveux.

Sasuke se retourna, et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le corps fin et musclé de son ami, deux petites boules de chair roses ressortant sur la peau légèrement bronzée. De fines gouttelettes d'eau coulaient encore le long de son torse pour venir se perdre dans son pantalon. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir suivre la suite de leur course…

Je t'ai pris un pantalon dans tes affaires, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas

Non, pas de problèmes.

Naruto sourit et s'approcha du brun pour voir ce qu'il préparait. Des ramens. Il ne pu se retenir de lui sauter au cou.

Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Hum, oui une douche bien chaude, ça remet les idées en place, puis c'est grâce à toi que je vais bien…

Sasuke était embarrassé que le blond lui dise cela, aussi il lui mit un ramen sous le nez pour le faire taire. Notons au passage l'idée marcha très bien puisque Naruto lâcha Sasuke pour sauter sur le ramen.

Le repas se fit dans le calme, Naruto trouvant toujours quelque chose à dire, pour le plus grand bonheur de son hôte. Quand ils eurent finis, le débit de parole du blond s'étant fait nettement moins abondant, Sasuke se décida à parler.

Naruto, tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux, je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

Hum, oui je suis crevé !

Pendant que le brun prenait sa douche, Naruto s'installa dans son lit et enfouie sa tête dans un oreiller. L'odeur de Sasuke était partout, il se croyait dans un rêve.

Sasuke dormait en caleçon, il n'avait jamais mis de pyjama et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Puis c'était aussi un peu une vengeance pour ce que Naruto lui avait fait subir en sortant de sous la douche.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, le jeune garçon s'était déjà endormi. Alors il se glissa sous les couvertures à sont tour, se tourna vers Naruto et l'observa. Il était beau. Très beau. Trop beau. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, lui donnaient envie de l'embrasser. Et s'il le faisait ? Juste un baiser…Naruto dormait, il ne sentirait rien…

Il se rapprocha doucement du visage du blond endormit, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, la respiration de Sasuke se faisant plus accélérer, son cœur battant la chamade. Il approcha encore un peu, il pouvait presque sentir le contact des lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes, encore quelques millimètres et…

Soudain il vit deux billes bleues l'observer alors qu'il allait sceller ses lèvres à celle du blond. Néanmoins, Naruto ne parut pas surpris et aucun des deux garçons ne bougea. Sasuke, voyant que Naruto ne réagissait pas, repris le chemin des lèvres de ce dernier, et dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, embrassa Naruto. Ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de ce moment qu'ils attendaient tant. Naruto passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'Uchiha, approfondissant le baiser et de peur qu'il ne lui échappe.

Se séparant pour respirer ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, les joues rougies, la température de la pièce devait avoir pris au moins dix degrés soudainement…

Sasuke…Je t'aime.

Le brun lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et de lui répondre à son tour.

Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ce ne serait que la première d'une longue série d'autres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sakura arriva sur le pont, il y avait déjà Naruto et Sasuke. Elle pesta contre le blond, elle ne pourrait pas profiter des instants qu'elle passait seule avec l'Uchiha ce matin. Quand elle approcha, Sasuke lui sourit machiavéliquement.

Bonjour Sasuke ! 'lut Naruto.

Salut Sakura.

Bonjour Sa-ku-ra.

Sasuke voulait lui faire la même chose qu'elle avait fait à Naruto lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Alors il pris le blond dans ses bras et l'embrassa, avant de demander à la fille aux cheveux roses :

Alors Sakura, moi aussi j'te dégoûte maintenant ?

Je…Sasuke…Que… ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais elle avait compris une chose : Sasuke ne serait jamais à elle et c'était en quelque sorte de sa faute.

Elle se retourna et attendit le long de la barrière, ne regardant surtout pas les deux amoureux.

Naruto était l'homme le plus heureux du monde : il était enfin avec son amour et plus personne ne l'embêterai maintenant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ FIN ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilou, fini ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Sakura : nulle !

Sasuke et Naruto : jettent Sakura dans un tas de poubelles tant que ça finis bien pour nous…

J'accepte avec grande joie les reviews -

Merenwen.


End file.
